


I can't hide it anymore

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Human Sans (Undertale), References to Depression, papyrus is kind, sans is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Sans can't hide his humanity from Papyrus anymore... His mask is unfortunately broken...





	I can't hide it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the theory witch sans is a human. Even if I know it's false. So I decided to make a short story with it. Hope you'll enjoy !
> 
> And thank you to my beta reader who correct the story ! :)

Sans looks at his reflection in the mirror. With his mask, he looks like a regular skeleton, a regular monster. But that is not the truth. He's not a skeleton, he's not even a monster. He's a dirty and ugly human.

But Sans keeps his mask on his face every day, every night, except for when he takes a shower. That's why nobody in the underground knows what he really is. Not even his (maybe) friends. Not even Grillby. Not even his brother, Papyrus.

 

He begins to cry. He's so tired of all this shit. All these lies. But he can't reveal himself either. Humans are killed down here. Asgore needs the human souls to brake the barrier. And ironically, the king asks Sans to kill the fallen humans.

Sans can't die, he has to protect Papyrus. Papyrus has to be happy, but he's too kind and naive to take care of himself.

But Sans can't live either. He thinks he's too bad for Pap, that he's too human.

Sans is lost. He doesn't know what to do.

 

" Brother? Are you in your room? I told you to pick up your socks! " He hears his (not real) brother yell from the kitchen.

 

" Yeah... Coming bro.... " He answers, lazy.

 

 

 

He puts his mask on his face and slowly, makes his way to the kitchen. When he arrives at the living room, his "brother" is pretty angry.

 

 

 

" Sans! You lazybones! Why are you so slow ?! " He screams.

 

" Dunno bro, " he answers " maybe because I had a SKELE-TON of things to do. " He laughs.

 

" SANS NOOO- " Papyrus begin to yell but he cut short. " S-sans... W-what happe-ppened to your face ?! " He asked with fear in his eyes.

 

" What... What are ya talking about ? " Sans asked.

 

" Your f-face... It's b-broken ! " Stampered Papyrus.

 

 

Sans softly touched his mask. He hiccup when I realize that Papyrus is right. The mask is broken.

 

 

 

" Holy shit. " Sans whispered to himself.

 

" S-sans ? Are you hurt ? Don't you feel pain ?! " The big skeleton begin to hyperventilating. " I-I'll call a doctor ! He will- "

 

" NO! " Sans screamed. " Don't call anyone Papyrus ! "

 

" But... Sans ! You're hurt ! " Papyrus answered.

 

" I can fix it by myself pap'. Just give me a little time... " Sans says.

 

" If... If you say so.... I believe in you brother. " Says Papyrus with a poor smile.

 

 

 

Sans flinched a bit when he hears "brother" but he hid it and just nodded.

 

 

 

" I'll be back soon. Don't worry Pap'. " He tries to seem sure of him... But fails miserablely.

 

 

 

Sans teleport himself into his room. And all his stress came out suddenly. He begin to hyperventilating and tears began to stream down his cheeks. He sat down on his bed and tried to calm down.

 

 

 

" Oh my god... Oh my fucking god ! What will I say to Pap' ?! " He tried to breath and look at his mask. He can't fix it. " Fuck.... Holy. Fucking. Shit. " He suddenly heard a knock coming from the door.

 

 

 

" Sans?! Are you in here?! Please! Answer me! "

 

" Papyrus no ! Don't. Come. In! "

 

 

 

But it's too late. Papyrus was already in the room.

 

 

 

" ... "

 

" ... "

 

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! "

 

" ... " Sans didn't know what to do.

 

" SANS! THERE'S A HUMAN IN YOUR ROOM !!! "

 

" Papyrus... Please... Let me expla- " Sans begin.

 

" HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME HUMAN ?! " Papyrus asked. Trying to seem self confident but he failed miserably.

 

" I-I....I..." Sans can't talk anymore. He feels so alone. His heart is broken, his own brother didn't recognize him. He knew it. Without his mask he isn't Sans, he's nobody.

 

" Hum... Human ? Are you okay ? " Papyrus asks nervously.

 

" ... " Sans doesn't answer.

 

" Human ? Why are you crying ? " The big skeleton asked with worry.

 

 

 

Sans touched his face. He didn't realize that he was crying. He suddenly felt a presence right behind him.

 

 

 

" ... " Papyrus is quiet.

 

" Papyrus.... " Sans doesn't know what to say.

 

" Sans ? " Papyrus ask.

 

 

 

The little human froze. He closed his eyes and hoped that Papyrus and all his problems would just disappear.

 

 

 

" Sans... " The voice of Papyrus is empty. " Open your eyes. "

 

 

 

Sans slowly opened his eyes. Papyrus is behind him. He doesn't look angry. But he didn't look all that friendly either.

 

 

 

" Bro' I- " Sans begin.

 

" Don't call me Bro. "

 

 

 

Sans's heart is broken (for the second time). Another hiccup escaped as he say there. He can't think, only cry. It's over isn't it? Papyrus doesn't want to see him anymore. He doesn't have a brother. No family. He's alone. Pathetic. Weak. Disgusting. Human.

 

The tears are wet.

 

The room is cold.

 

His head hurt.

 

Everything is dark.

 

Papyrus's arms are sweet.

 

Wait what?

 

 

 

" Sans... I don't deserve for you to call me 'bro'' anymore. I'm so sorry to not notice anything before ! " Papyrus says, hugging Sans.

 

 

 

No... It's not his fault.

 

 

 

" I am a bad brother! I don't deserve this title! "

 

 

 

No... It's not fair...

 

 

 

" I will be a better brother for you now... I promise! "

 

" It's my fault... " Sans cried. " It's all my fault.... I'm a dirty and ugly human. " He hiccuped. " You shouldn't take care of me, I'm trash. "

 

" SANS ! " Papyrus looked Sans right in his eyes. He looked very serious. " Your my brother. You took care of me my  whole life, and now it's my turn to take care of you. " He hugs his brother stronger. " And you're not ugly. You're beautiful, cute and pretty. " Sans blushes.

 

" T-thanks bro'... " He wishper. " I needed this... But... You're really... Not disgusted by me? "

 

" Well... I never seen a human before so... For me you just look like a new kind of monster. " He smiles.

 

" Papyrus... I love you... "

 

" I love you too Bro'... "


End file.
